


Half Of Me Was Lost When Half Of You Was Found

by DoubleRainbowTrashCan (YourLocalJarHead)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Amnesia, Cats, Dark Forest (Warriors), DarkClan, Devil, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Other, PineClan, Quartzclan, Reincarnation, StarClan (Warriors), Wolves, angel - Freeform, ashclan, bad, go home, i mean i guess he learnt it from wolf but that's not the point, lost souls - Freeform, place of no stars, rubbleclan, swiftwolf is a playboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/DoubleRainbowTrashCan
Summary: H̶a̶l̶f̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶W̶a̶s̶ ̶L̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶W̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶H̶a̶l̶f̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶M̶e̶ ̶W̶a̶s̶ ̶F̶o̶u̶n̶d̶-----------------------------------------------------------------------------The angelThe DevilThe lost soulThe one who survivedA tower mistakesAnd a place to hideBOOK 2 IN THE SERIES





	1. Allegiances

Cat clans  
Quartzclan  
Leader  
Jasperstar- a ginger Tom with brown and black spots and purple eyes  
Deputy  
Jadestep- a greenish tom with purple eyes  
Medicine cat  
Smokyquartz- a small brown and white she-cat with light purple eyes  
Warriors  
Saphiresong- a blueish grey she-cat  
Agateclaw- a ginger tom with dark ginger markings, Flutterpaw  
Pearlpaw  
Peridotpelt- a greenish she-cat with brown spots  
Sunstone- a yellow she-cat with green eyes,  
Berylbreeze- a swift grey tom with green eyes  
Amazonstride- a large greenish-blue tom  
Pearlsong- a creamy white she-cat with light blue eyes  
Taneyes- a greyish blue tom with yellow eyes  
Aquashine- a light greyish blue she-cat with yellow eyes  
Queens  
Rubyblaze- a dark ginger she-cat with blazing Amber eyes  
Carnelianclaw- a dark ginger she-cat  
markings  
Apprentices  
Mysticpaw- a blueish grey She-cat  
Rainpaw- a grey and white she-cat  
Mosspaw- a brown tortoiseshell tom  
Lavapaw- a brown tom with bright amber eyes  
Elders  
Moonstone- a blueish grey tom with grey eyes  
Emeraldgaze- a brown she-cat with emerald eyes  
Opalheart- a white she-cat with blue eyes and dark ginger

Rubbleclan  
Leader  
Stormystar- a dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy  
Blazingwing- a black she-cat with white and ginger in her pelt  
Medicine cat  
Brambleberry- a light brown tabby tom with white in his pelt  
Warriors  
Aldersong- a brown tabby tom with deep purple eyes  
Timberheart- a brown tom with Amber eyes, Hazelpaw  
Hailwhisper- a light grey tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Rainspatter- a dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes  
Fluffycloud- a white and grey she-cat with a very fluffy pelt  
Scarletwing- a dark ginger she-cat with purple eyes  
Deerleap- a nimble brown she-cat with brown specks across  
her fur  
Hazelclaw- a small hazel she-cat  
Tansymask- a yellow and white she-cat with lighter tabby stripes  
Squirrelspring- a ginger she-cat white paws, ears, muzzle, chest and tail tip  
Queens  
Rainspatter- a dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes  
Fluffycloud- a white and grey she-cat with a very fluffy pelt  
Apprentices  
Sorrelpaw- a tortoise-shell She-cat  
Hollowpaw- a sandy tabby she-cat  
Elders  
Redrush- a dark ginger tom  
Silentwish- a dark greyish blue she-cat with glowing Amber  
eyes  
Quickstep- a large agile black and white tom  
Gingersplash- a ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolf clans

Ashclan  
Amberstar- a ginger she-wolf with green eyes and a star on her head  
Deputy  
Greenapple- a green and red tom  
eyes  
Healer  
Oakpool- a brown and white tom with blue eyes  
Sweetberry- a yellowish she-cat with darker markings  
Warriors  
Willowsong- a yellow she-wolf with white stripes, belly, paws, ear tip and muzzle  
Lotusleap- a pinkish she-wolf with green eyes  
Maplecry- a brown, ginger and dark ginger tortoiseshell she-wolf with a white belly, paws, muzzle and ears, Beep  
Bumbleheart- a yellow tom with brown spots, Pinepaw  
Cherryblossom- a dark ginger and ginger she-wolf with light purple eyes  
Redapple- a red and green she-cat  
Bramblestorm- a dark brown tabby with dark blue eyes  
Forestblaze- a dark brown tom with ginger spots and yellow eyes  
Clovedrift- a white she-wolf with light green eyes  
Pineneedle- a tall brown tom with beaming green eyes  
Beesting- a yellow and black tom with light blue eyes  
Bonsainose- a brown cat with green eyes  
Queens  
Foxglove- a dark ginger and white she-wolf  
Autumnmask- a white and ginger tom  
Apprentices  
Tinypaw- a small black and white tom with dark blue eyes  
Tansypaw- A golden tabby she-cat with white in her pelt  
Bouncepaw- a brown tom with white spots and amber eyes  
Elders  
Silverbirch- a silver she-wolf with black stripes and bright blue  
Waterlilly- a blueish grey she-wolf  
Rowanblaze- a large brown and Amber tom  
Dawnmist- a light grey and white she-cat with light purple eyes

Pineclan  
Leader  
Eaglestar- a brown tom with a white chest, paws, muzzle, ear and tail tips and piercing blue eyes  
Deputy  
Wolfcry- a large black tom with dark blue eyes, Wagpaw  
Healer  
Mouseheart- a small brown and grey she-wolf  
Warriors  
Kestrelclaw- a brown tom with white in his fur  
Silentswoop- a swift dark blue she-wolf  
Swiftbreeze- an agile black and white tom  
Foxstep- a sly ginger she-wolf  
Hawkeye- a brown tom with a white chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip and paws and a few darker stripes  
Blackbird- a black she-wolf with shining yellow eyes  
Hopeheart- a yellow and white she-wolf  
Preywish- a grey and white she-wolf  
Queens  
Wolfssong- a small white she-wolf with black in her pelt  
Owltalon- a lean black she-wolf with brown and white in her  
Apprentices  
Wagpaw- a small black and white she-wolf  
Sparrowpaw- a brown tom  
Smallpaw- a small black and white tom  
Volepaw- a brown tom  
Elders  
Sorrowsong- a black and white tom  
Kestrelclaw- a brown tom with white in his fur  
Silentswoop- a swift dark blue she-wolf

Cat/wolves outside the clan  
A grey she-cat with faint ginger specks and a small moon on her head  
A dark grey tom with blazing amber eyes  
A brown tom with lighter stripes and white scruff/tip of his left ear and bottom left paw  
A small black and white tom with blue eyes

Spirits  
A Black and white wolf with bright blue eyes and a few scars  
A cream coloured she-cat with green eyes  
A bluish grey tom with black spots and purple eyes  
A ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Cliffpaw looked around cautiously wondering if anyone was around him. He was going into clan territory. Honestly, he didn't understand why his parents were so afraid of them. There was nothing to fear. If no one saw him then he wouldn't get in trouble and he was going to make sure that was the case. See there was nothing to fear here.

He stepped out into the open and sniffed the air. One smell, in particular, caught his attention. Prey. Sure Dad had always said to hunt here but.... one piece of prey wouldn't hurt. Would it?

Silently Cliffpaw stepped forward until he was right behind a bush. Getting into a hunters grouch he waggled his back end and then pounced. Cliffpaw was surprised to hear a yowl from underneath him, unsteadied Cliffpaw fell to the ground. "Bouncepaw how many times have I told you not to-.... who are you?" A small black and white she-cat asked. Turns out Cliffpaw hadn't been hunting prey.... he'd been hunting trouble....

"Cliffpaw." He mewed raising to his paws weary of the clan cat before him.  
"Paw? What clan are you from then? You smell.... weird...." the She-cat asked.  
"I'm not from a clan," Cliffpaw replied bluntly.  
"But you have to be! Why would you be given the name of apprentice if you're not from a clan?"  
"Well my parents have warrior names and they're definitely not from clans." Especially Dad, Cliffpaw added to himself. The smell she-cat opened her mouth but was cut off by a new figure entering the scene.  
"Tinypaw What are you doing? We're supposed to be hunting!" The brown and white tom demanded.  
"This cat says he's not from a clan but his names Cliffpaw! He must be!" The tom rolled his eyes.  
"He's probably just some rouge Tinypaw. He's nothing to worry about. He could barely do any damage."  
"But he said his parents have warrior names!"  
"Really?" Now the tom was interested. "Come on you two. Let's take him to Amberstar. We can see what she has to say about this."  
"W-who's Amberstar...?" Cliffpaw asked a little nervous at the tom's tone.  
"Amberstar? Why she's the leader of our clan." The tom replied still sounding smug. "The names Bouncepaw by the way. Good luck Cliffpaw."

Cliffpaw swallowed nervously only following these cats out of sheer curiosity. They do say curiosity killed the cat.... oh Starclan I should have listened to Swiftwolf! The cats hadn't been walking for too long when they came across a sort of tunnel-like entrance. This must be their camp. They entered and Cliffpaw looked around. There were six different dens. One was at the very end of the camp and was the first thing you could see when you entered, the second and third were either side of it. Cliffpaw decided from the one on the right was the elders' den due to wolves outside it, and the one the left was definitely the medicine den because boy did it smell like herbs! Next to the elders' den was most likely the warriors' den and next to that the apprentice den. It would make sense because the one closest to him on the side of the medicine den smelt like queens. There were warriors and apprentices coming out the others too so.

"What do we have here?" An oddly familiar voice mewed snapping Cliffpaw out of his daze. From the looks of it, Bouncepaw and Tinypaw had argued over something.  
"Dawnmist look! We found a trespasser!" Tinypaw mewed. Dawnmist huh. She looked like a senior warrior and was light grey with white spots. Cliffpaw couldn't shake the feeling they'd met before.  
"So you brought them to camp?" Dawnmist mewed sceptically. Tinypaw opened her mouth and pause before saying, "it was Bouncepaw's idea!"  
"I just wanted him to get told off. Apparently, his parents are around here too and they sound like they used to warriors." Bouncepaw told her trying to justify his actions.  
"Really? What makes you say that?"  
"His names Cliffpaw." Tinypaw put in before Bouncepaw could reply.  
"And he said his parents have warrior names."  
"Well, I guess you did do the right thing. Go back out on patrol. I'm sure Redapple and Autumnmask will be looking for you. I'll take it from here." The two warriors dipped their head before scampering back into camp. Suddenly Cliffpaw began to feel nervous. There were so many warriors here. Most of them had noticed him by now. They were staring. The pair began to walk towards the leader's den.

"So what are your parents' names Cliffpaw?" Dawnmist asked. Cliffpaw was about to open his mouth when a tree by the edge of the camp rustled. A few seconds later the brown tabby pelt known as Swiftwolf appeared. Or to Cliffpaw Dad.

"̶O̶h̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶.̶ ̶D̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶M̶u̶m̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶?"̶ Swiftwolf asked appearing from a nearby tree.  
"S-Sorry...." he mumbled shrinking under the disappointed gaze his Father and curious stares of the clan.  
"̶I̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed Turing his attention to Dawnmist. "̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶o̶u̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf asked hopefully, dipping his head.  
"I want to ask you a question first." Dawnmist mewed sounding serious.  
Swiftwolf hesitated. "̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶G̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶  
"Is Cliffpaw Really your son?" The question seemed to surprise Swiftwolf but he quickly got over it. And if Cliffpaw was honest he was surprised too. Why would she ask something like that?  
"̶W̶-̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶-̶"̶  
"I'm not done yet." Dawnmist cut him off. "You see my daughter Amberstar had a litter around six moons ago. There were three of them. Two toms and a she-cat. But one night they went missing."  
"̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed uncomfortably his eyes clouding over a little.  
"We haven't seen them since despite the fact we looked all over, and the thing is your Cliffpaw over here looks very much like one of Amberstar's kits." Suddenly Dawnmist's Face went cold and she lent up to Swiftwolf's face. "Where are the other two?" Swiftwolf seemed distressed under Dawnmist's gaze and he looked unnaturally nervous for his nature.  
"̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶s̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶f̶r̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶.̶"̶ ̶ he growled back sounding a lot more confident then he felt.  
"What did you do to them?" Dawnmist hissed. Swiftwolf suddenly turned and his fear and sorrow was replaced with rage. His fur stood on end and Cliffpaw could practically feel it radiating off him. Dawnmist had brought back a memory. Cliffpaw could feel it. He could feel his emotion. It anger covering sadness. Loss. That's it Swiftwolf had lost someone close to him.  
"̶F̶e̶r̶n̶k̶i̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶d̶o̶w̶k̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶t̶h̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶u̶l̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶o̶n̶s̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶u̶p̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf's snarl broke through Cliffpaw's thoughts. Cliffpaw decided he was right as the response seemed like something he'd said before. Now he was paying more attention to Dawnmist. She was upset too now. Cliffpaw just sat there confused and decided to wait for scene to play out.

"Lilacdream.... you said Lilacdream."  
"̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶.̶"̶  
"She's safe?"  
"̶O̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶.̶"̶  
"Oh, my Starclan Swiftwolf!" Dawnmist buried her head in his scruff and put on paw around him in a hug like gesture. "I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions it's just... hard.... we lost Lilacdream to and... I'm her Mother..."  
"̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶D̶a̶w̶n̶m̶i̶s̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf murmured sorrow written all over his face.  
"Please Swiftwolf... let me see her.... her family needs her...."  
"̶A̶l̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶?̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶"̶ and so the three padded away leaving half the clan utterly confused.  
"What In the name of Starclan just happened....?" Greenapple mewed completely dumbfounded.  
"I have no idea," Bonsainose Replied just as confused.  
"I need to go find Amberstar..."  
"You don't need to say that again. Let's go I'll help you look."


	3. Family Comes With Bad Memories

"Amberstar! Amberstar! Holy Starclan Amberstar!" Greenapple mewed barrelling into the clearing. Amberstar gave his mate a concerned glance and he skidded into a tree Bonsainose appearing right behind him. "It looks like your warriors need you...." Wolfcry said having seen the scene the two were continuing to make.   
"Yeah, i-it does...." Amberstar Replied embarrassed at his clanmates kit like behaviour.  
"Well let us know if you make any developments."  
"Of course Wolfcry." The Wolf gave a flick of his ear in thanks before leading his patrol deeper into Rubbleclan territory. Amberstar let out a sigh turning on Bonsainose and Greenapple.

"What In the name of Starclan are you doing? Are you trying to make us look like fools?" Amberstar's sudden outburst silenced the pair.   
"Sorry, Amberstar." They mumbled.  
"So would like to tell me what's going on?"   
"Well you see there was this cat-" Bonsainose began.   
"That your kits brought back to camp." Greenapple interrupted.   
"Shut up. But yeah there was this cat and Dawnmist talked to him-"  
"Your kits first-"  
"Shut up! And then this tabby appeared."  
"Yeah, he looks... weird. He doesn't have a build anything like us. If anything he looks much more like a tribe cat."  
"And he and Dawnmist got in a fight."  
"And they like left together. With the kid."  
"Not your Kids."  
"Shut u- oh wait...."  
"But why'd they leave?" Amberstar asked confused.   
"I mean Dawnmist was crying so....." Bonsainose shrugged.  
"We need to get to the bottom of this," Amberstar said seriously.  
"You don't need to say that again." Bonsainose agreed.   
"Which Of your Kits was it?"  
"Tinypaw and Bouncepaw," Greenapple answered for Bonsainose.  
"Let's go find them. Tinypaw's a good tracker so hopefully, she'll remember their scent and be able to track.  
"Let's hope so...." Greenapple replied nervously.

*****

"̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶d̶d̶y̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed softly poking his head in their little den. It was like the warriors' den but smaller.   
"Are you just speaking like that because you let Cliffpaw sneak off?" She asked him sceptically.  
"̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶m̶p̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶n̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶   
"What is it?" Lilacdream asked tilting her head a little.   
"̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶a̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶r̶r̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶u̶e̶s̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶  
"Who is it?"   
Swiftwolf stepped away from the entrance where Cliffpaw emerged nervously not wanting to be punished. And there Dawnmist was, seeing her daughter for the first time in Well.... ages...

"L-Lilacdream...." she breathed almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.   
"D-Dawnmist...." Lilacdream padded up to her Mum teary-eyed and the two embraced.   
"I missed you...." Lilacdream sobbed to her Mother.  
"I missed you too...." Dawnmist Replied. Cliffpaw looked away from the pair up at Swiftwolf.   
"Are you okay?" He asked.   
"̶N̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶.̶"̶ Cliffpaw rolled his eyes. "̶M̶a̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶b̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶o̶b̶e̶y̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶"̶  
"O-oh yeah I mean it's so sweet, isn't it...? Haha...."  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶.̶"̶

"Lilacdream." Dawnmist mewed as they pulled apart. "Oh, Lilacdream you have to come back to camp."   
"G-go back... I- I dunno...." Swiftwolf's ears pricked up at the suggestion and he seemed as uncomfortable as Lilacdream.  
"Please Lilacdream. We miss you. We need you." Swiftwolf glanced at Lilacdream nervously.   
"O-okay. I-I'll come back."   
"Great!" Dawnmist turned away going out of camp were Swiftwolf stood up almost reluctantly and slowed dragging Lilacdream to the back of the group with him.   
"̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶ ̶A̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶?̶'̶ he whispered unaware Cliffpaw was listening. He was interested in where this was going, and to be honest really wanted to live in the clans. He also wanted to find out about the whole family thing that just happened. No one had told him yet and he was very confused.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm not ready to make my own decisions?"  
"̶N̶-̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶.̶.̶.̶"̶  
"You don't need to worry Swiftwolf I'll be fine. I want to do this. Besides, it'll give Cliffpaw better opportunities."  
"̶I̶ ̶g̶u̶e̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶.̶ ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶t̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶d̶i̶c̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶n̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed brushing off his concern.  
"Thank you Swiftwolf." Lilacdream mewed.   
"̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ They were silent the rest of the way to camp.

Swiftwolf pushed his way through the barrier and padded into the clearing. "What are you doing back here?" Bouncepaw sneered at him.  
"̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶,̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied Rolling his eyes at the apprentice. Without warning, Bouncepaw pounced at Swiftwolf clearly not appreciating his attitude. Swiftwolf stepped away from tom having been on guard but he still looked scared for some reason.   
"Bouncepaw stop that. Swiftwolf is only here to help us." Dawnmist scolded having watched the scene.  
"But Dawnmist-"  
"No buts Bouncepaw. This way idea and you respect your elders. I will talk to Amberstar to confirm with her but she's not here. And I'll make sure to tell her what you did. Now go make yourself useful and collect some moss."  
"Okay, Dawnmist." He grumbled defeated.   
"Are you okay Swiftwolf?" Dawnmist asked.  
"̶W̶h̶-̶ ̶y̶-̶y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶I̶-̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶F̶i̶n̶e̶.̶ ̶C̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed flat eared tensely walking toward the medicine den. Lilacdream followed looking a little confused. Cliffpaw decided to take a nap. He could sleep of his confusion and then maybe get answers. Letting out a frustrated sigh Cliffpaw headed to the den he thought was the right one. He couldn't be bothered to ask. Like he said he was tired. I didn't take Cliffpaw long to fall asleep and it didn't take him long to start dreaming either.

It was dark. Not night time. Just dark. There were lots of cats and wolves in the clearing. But one, in particular, stood out to Cliffpaw. A tabby tom. Standing in the centre. It was Swiftwolf. Opposite him was a calico tom. Interesting. Most calico toms don't survive birth. He was snarling at Swiftwolf. He was clearly mad at him. But Swiftwolf looked more like he was trying to defend himself. Their argument continued and Cliffpaw listened intently to the memory. Suddenly the calico lashed out giving Swiftwolf the scar across his eye and the tear in his ear. A wolf stepped in the way and a black and white she-cat stepped in too. Both cats walked away. The calico greeted by a silver tabby trying to calm him down and with one glance back to the tom and Swiftwolf, everything went dark. And then he appeared again. The tom. He was a blueish grey with black marking his pelt. But Cliffpaw often saw him in his dreams. The shadowy figure walked up to Cliffpaw and before Cliffpaw could react he was awoke breathing heavily. He looked around at the den thoughts still swimming as he tried to calm himself down. There was a faint whisper in his ear. "̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶a̶p̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶.̶"̶


	4. Swiftwolf Tells A Story

The leader's den loomed before Cliffpaw almost threateningly. The dark entrance seemed to be daring him to step in. He wasn't sure what awaited him. Swiftwolf had woke him up after the dream, as Amberstar had returned. It was finally about to happen, he was finally about to confront the truth. Suddenly he felt like a figure was standing next to him. He glanced to the side and he saw a shadowy figure. It was a wolf and had a similar build to Swiftwolf. He had bright blue eyes and black and white fur. He still seemed to have scars too which interested Cliffpaw. The wolf looked at him and smiled at him encouragingly. He looked back at the cave feeling much less intimidated. "̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶c̶o̶m̶e̶.̶"̶ the wolf said reading Cliffpaw's thoughts. Cliffpaw looked back to the wolf but he was gone. Am I going mad? He thought to himself. "̶H̶e̶y̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶h̶o̶s̶t̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf asked. As he approached. A wave of nervousness flowed from Swiftwolf into Cliffpaw's thoughts.   
"I'm fine." He answered after composing himself. "Just thinking."  
"̶W̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶.̶"̶  
"You didn't have to wait for us Cliffpaw," Lilacdream added. She was about to open her mouth again when Swiftwolf stepped forward abruptly.   
"̶C̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶k̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ he said ushering the pair forward. Swiftwolf was still scared.

Inside the den were four cats. A ginger she-cat, and dark ginger and greenish tom, Dawnmist and a yellowish she-cat. "Oh, my Starclan...." the ginger she-cat gasped.   
"They weren't kidding...." the tom murmured as if finishing the other's sentence.   
"I didn't think I'd see you again." Lilacdream directed at the ginger she-cat joining in their... remembering? Honestly, Cliffpaw was still confused. "It's just all so real." Cliffpaw sensed Swiftwolf shuffle uncomfortably beside Lilacdream. The yellow she-cat seemed to be glaring at him.

"This Is Swiftwolf." She mewed sounding unpleased. The She-cat and Lilacdream still sat there as if frozen in time, however, the tom was quick to give his attention to the tabby.   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶G̶r̶e̶e̶n̶a̶p̶p̶l̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶.̶"̶ at that the ginger She-cat, presumably Amberstar, turned her head.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." She mewed seeming to show great respect to Swiftwolf. Swiftwolf shook his head.  
"̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶n̶t̶.̶"̶   
"Stop acting so noble you clearly don't care." The yellowish She-cat hissed.  
"Sweetberry, stop making such a scene. I'll have you wait outside if you not careful."  
"But-"   
"Sweetberry, this is your last warning."  
"Fine." She spat stalking out the den in a hump.  
"Sorry about that Swiftwolf. I'll talk to her later."  
"̶I̶-̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶e̶.̶.̶.̶"̶

"So do you wanna start explaining?" Greenapple mewed sounding a little sceptical, perhaps from Sweetberry's outburst.  
"̶O̶-̶o̶h̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf took a breath trying to settle his nerves. "̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶i̶n̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶G̶r̶e̶e̶n̶l̶e̶a̶f̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶t̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶,̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶n̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶s̶i̶d̶e̶r̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶n̶a̶t̶u̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶i̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶o̶r̶e̶.̶"̶  
"Were you near the mountain?" Amberstar enquired.   
"̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶i̶l̶o̶u̶e̶h̶e̶t̶t̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶o̶n̶ ̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf continued, "̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶i̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶n̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶b̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶n̶t̶r̶i̶g̶u̶e̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶n̶i̶f̶f̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶i̶r̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶m̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶t̶s̶.̶ ̶H̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶l̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶p̶r̶i̶s̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶"̶  
"What do you mean, you didn't know there were more clan here?" Greenapple asked.  
"̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶n̶t̶a̶i̶n̶s̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶u̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶s̶.̶ ̶O̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶O̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf explained seeming uncomfortable.  
"Really? Well, I didn't know that..." Greenapple mused back.

"̶A̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶,̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed changing the subject, "̶I̶ ̶e̶n̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶t̶s̶.̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶,̶ ̶S̶i̶l̶e̶n̶t̶k̶i̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶F̶e̶r̶n̶k̶i̶t̶.̶"̶ ̶ Amberstar and Greenapple began listening to Swiftwolf intently, Cliffpaw, however, was listening desperately to find the truth he yearned for. "̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶a̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶e̶m̶o̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶r̶r̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶t̶a̶k̶e̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶ t̶h̶e̶ k̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶e̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶m̶'̶s̶ ̶d̶i̶r̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.̶ ̶S̶a̶d̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶k̶i̶t̶s̶,̶"̶ Swiftwolf gave a sorrowful glance to Greenapple and Amberstar, "̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶i̶c̶k̶.̶ ̶F̶e̶r̶n̶k̶i̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶S̶i̶l̶e̶n̶t̶k̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶b̶s̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶v̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶,̶"̶ Swiftwolf paused briefly before continuing. "̶ ̶A̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶v̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶f̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶s̶i̶d̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶d̶m̶i̶t̶t̶e̶d̶l̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶o̶c̶c̶a̶s̶i̶o̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶t̶o̶r̶y̶.̶ ̶H̶o̶w̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶u̶n̶d̶a̶r̶i̶e̶s̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ There was a Pause until Greenapple spoke up.

"The tom... do you know who it was...?" Greenapple asked voice wavering. Swiftwolf shook his head.  
"̶H̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶c̶a̶t̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶t̶o̶r̶y̶.̶"̶  
"Thank you Swiftwolf," Amberstar said taking a deep breath. "That mustn't have been easy, and I am extremely grateful you to look after my family with no reason to."  
"̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶.̶"̶  
"You did your best." Dawnmist mewed putting her first input into Swiftwolf's story. Cliffpaw noticed how Swiftwolf flinched a little at Dawnmist comment but he quickly recovered quickly.

"Amberstar you guys look like you need some time alone. I'll go get the three of them some moss."  
"Thank you Dawnmist."  
"It's no problem."  
"̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶ t̶o̶o̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed dipping his head in respect before turning to the entrance of the den.  
"Swiftwolf," Amberstar called just before he could leave.  
"̶Y̶e̶s̶?̶"̶  
"You can stay here as long as you like."  
"̶R̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶?̶"̶  
"Of course it's the least I can do."  
"̶T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed almost sadly padding out the den, a distant look on his face.

"̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶


	5. A Personal Tour Of The Clan

Redapple lifted her head curiously as she heard two cats step out of Amberstar's den. Redapple had shared a brief conversation with Sweetberry who is honestly acting like she has ants under her pelt. She's just grumpy because she's not getting her way, and Redapple assumed Sweetberry's anxious too. She had a spat at the supposed newcomer earlier and didn't look happy to see him again. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he made his way down from Amberstar's den.  
"̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶.̶"̶ he Replied sounding a lot like he'd rather not be having this conversation. Honestly, Redapple wasn't surprised. If she was him she would have already ripped his fur out.   
"What do you mean?" She demanded.  
The tom smirked, "̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶.̶"̶  
"What? That's ridiculous! Where is she?"  
"̶H̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶u̶r̶b̶e̶.̶ ̶U̶n̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶e̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf told her getting more annoyed.   
"Like you'd know," Sweetberry muttered.  
"̶O̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶I̶'̶d̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶ he snarled stalking off.

"What was that all about?" Bonsainose asked appearing with their mate Autumnmask.   
"Sweetberry keeps snapping at the stranger." Redapple Replied.  
"Really? That's a bit unfair she's hardly given him a chance." Autumnmask observed.   
"Yeah, and from the sounds of it, there's no reason to anyway. He said Amberstar's letting him stay."  
"Really?" Bonsainose mewed sounding a little surprised.  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." Redapple mewed standing up.  
"Okay then." Bonsainose mewed.  
"Have fun!" Autumnmask called.

The tom had gone off to the fresh kill pile and seemed to be a little conflicted. "You okay there?" Redapple chuckled amusedly at his behaviour.  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶o̶d̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶c̶i̶d̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶c̶r̶o̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶?̶"̶ He said looking up at Redapple.  
"Well if your that concerned I'll share a sparrow with you, and we can take a tour of the territory-"  
"̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶H̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶!̶"̶  
"Exactly," Redapple concluded.  
"̶G̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf said fishing a sparrow out the pile. He pulled it out by the wing and laid it by Redapple.

"̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶I̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf said as he took a bite. He swallowed before continuing. "̶W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶r̶r̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶a̶r̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶"̶  
"Where do you come from?" Redapple asked curiously.  
"̶P̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶n̶t̶a̶i̶n̶.̶"̶ He said taking another bite.   
"Really?"  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶.̶"̶  
"So what brings you here?"   
"̶D̶r̶e̶a̶m̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶m̶y̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶.̶ ̶A̶n̶y̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶.̶ ̶D̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶i̶t̶?̶"̶  
"No it's fine you can have the last bite."  
"̶A̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶?̶"̶  
"Yeah, Really it's fine."  
"̶W̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶i̶s̶t̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied gulping down the last piece of prey. He looked up meeting Redapple's eyes which had been watching him the whole time. Noticing Swiftwolf staring back at her she blushed looking away. Swiftwolf gave a nervous laugh looking away too. The pair stayed silent for a second until in one quicks motion Swiftwolf sprang up calling, "̶L̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶r̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶y̶!̶"̶ to a surprised Redapple.   
"That's not fair!" Redapple called running after him, "You don't even know where you're going!"

Redapple ran a few tail-lengths searching for Swiftwolf. She slowed a little unable to find him. "Swiftwolf, are you trying hide from me? I'll find you." She mewed treading softer, ears pricked as if she was stalking prey. Just as she was was about to sniff the air to find the direction Swiftwolf went in, she felt something heavy land on her back. Startled she quickly threw off the attacker, pinning them down only to see a familiar tabby tom.

"̶H̶e̶y̶,̶"̶ he mewed childish grin on his face, "̶S̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶p̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶"̶  
"Swiftwolf." Redapple mewed trying not to laugh.   
"̶W̶h̶a̶t̶?̶"̶  
"That was terrible!"  
"̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶m̶i̶l̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶  
"Shut up." Redapple mewed stepping of Swiftwolf.

"̶S̶o̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶?̶"̶  
"This Way." Redapple mewed turning to the left, flicking her tail beckoning Swiftwolf to follow her. "So you have tail signals to then?"   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶.̶"̶  
"It's pretty interesting that there are more clans we were completely unaware of."  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶.̶"̶  
"Starclan works in such mysterious ways."  
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶"̶  
"You have Starclan too?"  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶g̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶c̶e̶s̶t̶o̶r̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶b̶e̶.̶ ̶B̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶d̶d̶.̶ ̶E̶s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶n̶c̶h̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶l̶u̶d̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶b̶e̶s̶?̶ ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶F̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf wondered aloud.   
"Now that ones new on me."  
"̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶?̶"̶  
"Yeah."  
"̶T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶v̶o̶u̶r̶i̶t̶e̶,̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed sounding almost like an elder, "̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶F̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶.̶"̶  
"That's cool, but mind the border," Redapple warned.   
"̶o̶o̶p̶s̶.̶"̶Swiftwolf mewed coming to a stop. "̶W̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶?̶"̶ ̶  
"Pineclan." Redapple Replied.   
"̶R̶u̶b̶b̶l̶e̶c̶l̶a̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶?̶"̶  
"Yeah. That used to be my clan, but I moved here to be with my brother."   
"̶T̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed as two headed off again.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked after a while.  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶.̶"̶ ̶   
"That's cool," Redapple told him trying to speak over the monster on the Moonwalk nearby.  
"̶T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶T̶h̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶p̶a̶t̶h̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed uneasily, as they walked closer.   
"You okay?" Redapple asked.   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶u̶n̶e̶a̶s̶y̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶T̶h̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶p̶a̶t̶h̶'̶s̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf told her realising he was limping a little worse than normal. He silently hoped Redapple wouldn't notice.  
"It's okay. We're nearly past it anyway." Redapple sped up a little, and the two were quickly out of the Moonwalk's wake.

"̶H̶e̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶k̶e̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf asked excitedly bouncing up to it, thankful that his leg was feeling better and they were away from the path.   
"Yeah. It comes from the sea and is bigger in Quartzclan. It's a long lake though." Redapple responded.   
"̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶ ̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf wondered to himself.   
"Fish?" Redapple asked surprised.   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶,̶ ̶f̶i̶s̶h̶!̶ ̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶.̶"̶  
"I can't say I have."   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶!̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶j̶u̶̶s̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶ ̶W̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶"̶   
"Alright..." Redapple mewed a little unsure.

With that Swiftwolf spent the rest of the day teaching Redapple how to fish. He enjoyed it and he was pretty sure Redapple did too. They managed to catch five fish between them so the clan would be well fed. And anyway, if the clan didn't like fish that would mean more for Swiftwolf! He'd met Lilacdream's apprentices at the border too when they were heading back to camp. They'd told her Lilacdream was back, and she was thinking of visiting her. Happy with the day Swiftwolf let himself fade back to his own clan.... he couldn't wait to come back to Ashclan, and he couldn't wait to see Redapple's face again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a good Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then have a great day!


	6. Cliffpaw Needs To Find Answers

"Cliffpaw! Cliffpaw! Wake up! Wake up!" Tinypaw mewed jumping on her new clan mate. Cliffpaw groaned opening his eyes blearily, an excited Tinypaw still on his side.  
"What....?" Cliffpaw mumbled, "what's going on...?"  
"You not being late for your ceremony, that's what!" Tinypaw told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Tinypaw the dawn patrol isn't even back yet," Bouncepaw told his sister.  
"So?" Tansypaw replied padding to Cliffpaw, "he still needs to look presentable for his big day!"  
"See Tansypaw gets where I'm coming from." Bouncepaw rolled eyes.  
"She-cats." He muttered under his breath. He looked at Cliffpaw speaking louder, "I'd get Of here quickly if I were you, they'll groom you worse than your mother."  
"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that..." Cliffpaw mewed getting up and quickly walking to Bouncepaw who was sitting by the exit.  
"Not so fast! Get him Tansypaw!" Tinypaw commanded. The pair ran forward Tansypaw tackling Bouncepaw out the way, and Tinypaw tackling Cliffpaw. The two tumbled out the den, suddenly feeling something bigger fall on them.  
"̶M̶o̶u̶s̶e̶-̶d̶u̶n̶g̶!̶"̶ Swiftwolf cursed scrabbling to his paws, as his wolf companion chuckled at him. Swiftwolf gave him a glare before turning to the apprentices. "̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"She was the one that tackled me!" Cliffpaw said quickly.  
"̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶k̶i̶t̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶o̶n̶s̶i̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶h̶o̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶ ̶E̶s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶i̶g̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"Sorry Swiftwolf..." the pair mewed dipping their heads to the warrior.  
"̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶p̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf sighed walking towards the fresh pile, "̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶a̶r̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ he muttered as he passed.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble, Cliffpaw."  
"It's okay. Swiftwolf's grumpy in the morning, I wouldn't pay much attention to it." Cliffpaw replied.  
"Oh no! Look your all mucky!" Tansypaw exclaimed.  
"I think we've learnt our lesson. Leave the grooming to Amberstar." Bouncepaw interjected, earning a thankful glance from Cliffpaw. Cliffpaw stood up and headed for his mother's den, it was nearly time.

He saw Swiftwolf talking to Redapple on his way down. He looked like he was complaining to her. Cliffpaw heard the two ran off hunting together yesterday. They seem to be getting along well. Cliffpaw carried on walking whilst pondering the pair's relationship until he found himself in Amberstar den.

"Cliffpaw! What happened to you, your all dirty!" Amberstar mewed licking his pelt.  
"Tinypaw happened." He Replied bluntly.  
"Did she get over excited?" Greenapple asked chuckling a little.  
"Yeah, she tripped Swiftwolf up and he got pretty annoyed about it. He's normally grumpy when he wakes up though." Cliffpaw quickly added not wanting them to feel Swiftwolf was attacking the apprentices.  
Amberstar chuckled this time glancing at Greenapple.  
"Your Father's like that. Though I think Swiftwolf was right to snap at them. They're not kits anymore." Cliffpaw nodded as he let his thoughts drift again.

"̶D̶a̶w̶n̶ ̶p̶a̶t̶r̶o̶l̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶!̶"̶ Swiftwolf mewed after a couple of minutes had passed. He seemed a lot happier now. Cliffpaw guessed the Redapple treatment worked.  
"Just in Time. I've finished cleaning Cliffpaw up!" Amberstar mewed.  
Swiftwolf laughed. "̶C̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶B̶u̶d̶d̶y̶.̶ ̶L̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶r̶i̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶!̶"̶ He said gesturing for Cliffpaw to follow him outside.  
"Now you sound like an apprentice," Cliffpaw commented as he followed Swiftwolf out.  
"̶A̶m̶ ̶I̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶o̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶i̶t̶e̶d̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf asked, "̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶o̶r̶t̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶!̶ ̶I̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶e̶m̶o̶n̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶y̶e̶s̶t̶e̶r̶d̶a̶y̶.̶"̶  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was," Cliffpaw jokes earning a glare from the warrior. "̶Y̶o̶u̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶.̶"̶ He replied stubbornly.  
"Sure I will," before Cliffpaw could think of another insult his Mother called the clan meeting. Cliffpaw felt his paws tingle with excitement and, his heart began to race. He made his way to the front of the group, Swiftwolf a few tail-lengths behind with Lilacdream, who in all honesty looked just about as excited as Swiftwolf. Cliffpaw looked up at the high rock where Amberstar stood next Greenapple. She looked less than confident but, Greenapple at her side brought her great comfort.

"I am calling you here to today for three reasons. I have some news, some old, and new faces, and an apprentice who needs to become official." Amberstar's mew trailed off as he heard two pairs of voices.

'That should be me up there.' One growled bitterly.  
'It should be all of us Silentpaw, but we have to be happy Cliffpaw. He can have the ceremony for us. The other replied.' Cliffpaw scanned the clearing trying to find the voice's location.  
'Your too soppy Fernpaw. That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. That's how you ended up getting yourself killed, your too nice.' The cat presumably called Silentpaw hissed.  
'And you got yourself killed because you're so difficult!' The other retorted angrily.  
K̶i̶d̶s̶,̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶s̶,̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶m̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶.̶ A new older sounding voice mewed. Cliffpaw noticed how similar it sounded to Swiftwolf's ghost friend. I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶s̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶s̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶b̶i̶c̶k̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶  
'Well, why don't you just get Wolf here? Oh wait he's a screw-up and let's fear get in the way of family. Just like Swift, that's why you're here, right?' Silentpaw asked disrespectfully.  
T̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶S̶i̶l̶e̶n̶t̶p̶a̶w̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶.̶  
Cliffpaw caught a glimpse of the three shadowy figures before they disappeared, and he couldn't get over the feeling he'd seen the apprentices before. But where? And how did they know Swiftwolf?

Suddenly Cliffpaw heard his name being called and he pushed back the thoughts, stepping forward. He can think about it later. It was time to become an official apprentice.  
"Cliffpaw, you have passed the age of six moons and it is time for you to become a true apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cliffpaw Of Ashclan. Your mentor will be Autumnbreeze. I hope Autumnbreeze will teach you everything he knows." Autumnbreeze stepped forward a mixture of nerves and excitement in his gaze. Bonsainose watched as Amberstar continued. "Autumnbreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Your mentor Citronstep and you have shown yourself to be courageous and adventurous, and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to Cliffpaw." Autumnbreeze walked over to Cliffpaw, and the two touched noses. The clan irrupted calling Cliffpaw's name. Autumnbreeze seemed a little embarrassed with all the attention but was happy none the less.

"Before you all continue your duties for the day, I have one more thing to announce." Amberstar mewed once the clan had settled a little. She glanced at her mate before turning back to the clan. "Me and Greenapple are expecting another litter. When Sweetberry deems it necessary I will move into the queens' den, and as last time Greenapple will take over as leader in my absence." There were cheers of congratulations as the clan filled with noise again. Cliffpaw was going to have siblings! He had never thought about it before, but now it was happening Cliffpaw felt oddly excited. He stood up deciding to talk to Autumnbreeze, who had gone off to Bonsainose. Maybe he had something Cliffpaw could bust himself with. As he padded over he saw a small cream she-cat appear before him.  
Congratulation Cliffpaw! She smiled proudly. You made it! Make sure to say hi to our siblings for me. And with that, she was gone as quickly as she came. Cliffpaw realised it was the same cat from earlier. Fernpaw was it?

"Cliffpaw, I'd take a quick nap if I were you, we're going on dusk patrol later so you can learn the scent marker. That's okay, isn't it?" Autumnbreeze asked breaking his thoughts.  
"Huh, What? Oh yeah... that's fine...." Cliffpaw mewed distractedly. He had no idea what was going on.... but he was going to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get bold text on my Chromebook so I gave up. Seriously though are you telling me that it can copy strikethrough text, but not bold/italic??? Wth XDD


	7. A Familiar Face Gets A Visit

Swiftwolf padded through the forest sniffing the air. He was searching for a certain scent. It wasn't prey scent, but it was familiar. The scent of a friend.   
H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶ r̶i̶v̶e̶r̶ S̶w̶i̶f̶t̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ Hidden told him appearing to walk beside him.   
"̶W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶?̶"̶ Swiftwolf asked curiously turning to the ginger tabby.   
B̶a̶b̶y̶s̶i̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶l̶e̶m̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶e̶?̶  
"̶N̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶d̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied sniffing the air again. He could hear the stream now but was still struggling to find the trail he was after. Hiddenflames picked up on Swift's frustration so decided to make a joke.

Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶e̶c̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶m̶a̶g̶i̶c̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶.̶  
"̶I̶ ̶h̶i̶g̶h̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶u̶b̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶"̶ Swift Replied chuckling.  
I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶.̶ Hiddenflames replied smirking.   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶f̶u̶n̶n̶y̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied, "̶B̶e̶s̶i̶d̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶a̶t̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶?̶"̶  
N̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied stubbornly.  
S̶u̶i̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶.̶ Hiddenflames shrugged disappearing.   
"̶W̶a̶i̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶Swiftwolf Said realising his mistake. "̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶e̶.̶"̶ he warned the Hiddenflames is head. "̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶F̶e̶r̶n̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶  
O̶k̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶p̶r̶i̶s̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶c̶o̶u̶r̶a̶g̶i̶n̶g̶.̶

"Swiftwolf, Is that you?" A voice chuckled.   
"̶T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶s̶e̶-̶b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶!̶"̶ Swiftwolf exclaimed as Citronstep padded up to him.  
"Sorry."   
"̶A̶w̶,̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶l̶u̶c̶k̶y̶ ̶H̶i̶d̶d̶e̶n̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶e̶c̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶I̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶ Citronstep laughed at Swiftwolf's comment, his partner joining in.

"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶g̶r̶y̶?̶"̶ Swift asked once they'd calmed down, "̶C̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶.̶"̶  
"Fish?" Citronstep asked looking at the stream.  
"̶N̶a̶w̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶C̶a̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶r̶e̶e̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied.  
"Alright." Citronstep agreed. "We'll back here in a bit, yeah?"  
"̶Y̶e̶p̶,"̶ Swiftwolf said formulating a plan in his head. This was gonna be good.  
"See you in a sec!" Citronstep said stepping up running into the forest.   
"̶C̶a̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied Running in the opposite direction, trying not to laugh at his clever little pun. It certainly made Hiddenflames laugh.

Swiftwolf quickly scrabbled up a nearby tree sniffing the air. He jumped to the next branch and then on to another. He pondered a little on the third tree and decided to jump one more time. After a couple of seconds an unsuspecting Citronstep padded past. He was quiet and was searching for prey, but hadn't noticed Swiftwolf above him. Swiftwolf smirked, Citronstep had stopped. He sank down on his hindquarters preparing to jump. After a little preparation, he sparing, landing squarely on Citronstep's shoulders. He let out a squeak of surprising falling to the floor. Swiftwolf was pushed off his back as Citronstep scrabbled round, Swiftwolf still above him.

"̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf smirked.   
"Very clever." Citronstep grumbled unimpressed, "can I get up now?" Swiftwolf laughed stepping of his companion.   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf smiled.  
"Shut up." Citronstep Replied a little flustered, "your gonna scare all the prey away!"   
"̶N̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶q̶u̶e̶a̶k̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf corrected.   
"Swiftwolf!" Citronstep complained only gaining a laugh.   
"̶A̶l̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶y̶!̶ ̶C̶i̶t̶r̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶p̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶e̶x̶c̶l̶u̶d̶e̶d̶!̶ ̶O̶n̶e̶ ̶f̶l̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶C̶i̶t̶r̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶p̶!̶ ̶D̶o̶n̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶l̶o̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶C̶i̶t̶r̶o̶n̶s̶t̶e̶p̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf announced walking with his buddy. Citronstep burst out laughing.  
"What so are you just gonna give me flowers now?"   
"̶I̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶i̶s̶t̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf Replied.  
"But I never-"   
"̶H̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶!̶"̶ Swiftwolf cut him off bounding deeper into the forest. Citronstep rolled his eyes and decided to catch some prey whilst he caught the pair some food.

By the time Citronstep had stalked and caught a nice plump rabbit, Swiftwolf appeared with a couple of flowers hanging from his mouth.

"So, you eat flowers now?" Citronstep asked amused.  
"̶W̶e̶l̶l̶,̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶ ̶L̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶b̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶d̶i̶c̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶l̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶"̶  
"Shut up." Citronstep drew out.  
"̶O̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶e̶a̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ Swiftwolf replied.  
"Okay, okay pass me the damn flowers." Swiftwolf smiled like an idiot dropping the flowers pushing them to Citronstep.   
"You wanna share this?" He asked.  
"̶W̶h̶a̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶l̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶?̶"̶   
"You know what I mean." Swiftwolf laughed and the pair began to share the meal. Citronstep paused looking at Swiftwolf as he bit another part of the rabbit. Swiftwolf lifted his head to swallow catching Citronstep's gaze.

"̶W̶h̶a̶t̶?̶"̶ he asked smiling, "̶C̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶?̶"̶  
"Shut up," Citronstep Replied blushing. He took another bite of the rabbit to avoid the conversation. Swiftwolf smiled wider and took another bite himself. Once they'd finished Swiftwolf stretched contently, yawning.  
"̶I̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶L̶i̶l̶a̶c̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶.̶"̶   
"How is she?" Citronstep asked.   
"̶G̶o̶o̶d̶.̶ ̶A̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶r̶'̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶S̶w̶e̶e̶t̶b̶e̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶.̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶g̶r̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶a̶l̶t̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶s̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶.̶"̶  
"What about Cliffpaw?"  
"̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶i̶c̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶r̶e̶n̶t̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶y̶e̶s̶t̶e̶r̶d̶a̶y̶!̶ ̶A̶u̶t̶u̶m̶n̶b̶r̶e̶e̶z̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶o̶r̶!̶"̶  
"Really? That's great news! How are you doing in Ashclan?"   
"̶E̶h̶,̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶.̶ ̶A̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶R̶e̶d̶a̶p̶p̶l̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶e̶.̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶t̶o̶r̶y̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶u̶n̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶a̶y̶.̶"̶  
"That's nice of her."   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ They paused.

"Well tell Lilacdream and Cliffpaw I said hi, okay?"   
"̶W̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶d̶o̶.̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶y̶ ̶s̶a̶f̶e̶,̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶h̶?̶"̶   
"You too Swiftwolf. Don't go getting in any more fights."  
"̶E̶a̶s̶i̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶.̶"̶  
"See you later Swiftwolf...."  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶S̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ And with that the pair parted ways, wondering the next time they'd be able to meet again...

And with that the pair parted ways, wondering the next time they'd be able to meet again.


	8. The Promise Of Answers Only Raises More Questions

Cliffpaw let out a yawn as he curled up in his den. The patrol was over and at last Cliffpaw could sleep! It was the day after he'd become a proper apprentice and today he'd been on dawn patrol and thankfully was allowed a nap. He was glad it wasn't midnight patrol though. That must be horrible.

Cliffpaw hadn't seen Swiftwolf today though which was odd. It did happen sometimes where he'd show up late or not at all, his reasons varied but it still didn't happen that much. So Cliffpaw decided to find out where Swiftwolf was. He let himself drift into sleep as he searched for the presence of the mysterious tabby.

Swiftwolf had been walking in the forest. In was Cliffpaw's forest, he could see the stream, and he kinda felt like he'd been in this part before. Swiftwolf had a slight blush on his face a flower in his mouth for whatever reason. Suddenly a tingling sensation went through Swiftwolf's side, Cliffpaw slightly less aware of the feeling himself. Swiftwolf let out a grumble, and suddenly his vision went dark for a few seconds before they opened. Swiftwolf had been greeted by a brown and white she-wolf, and Cliffpaw realised with surprise this must be where Swiftwolf comes from.

"Come on Swiftwolf! We have to go on patrol!" She mewed voice urgent. Her green eyes shone in the darkness, he must be on midnight patrol, poor Swiftwolf.   
"I know, just give me a sec, my eyes need to adjust." He Replied a little grumpy. It was true though, Swiftwolf had just been in his clan where it was daytime, Cliffpaw guessed he wasn't kidding when he said he dreamt himself there.   
"Alright," the She-wolf Replied a little wary, "I'll get the others..." she replied disappearing further down what must be the warriors' den.

Swiftwolf lifted his paw to reveal the flower he'd been carrying a moment before, a bittersweet smile broke free from his face as he admired it flower, almost lovingly. "Come on Swiftwolf!" the she-wolf called as she left with two other warriors.  
"Coming!" Swiftwolf called quickly jolting back to reality, burying the flower in his moss with his tail. He squeezed his way out the three pairs of eyes watching him.

"Took you long enough." A white, spotted she-wolf commented, though her tone suggested it was in a joking matter. Swiftwolf chuckled a little, he was fond of this wolf.  
"Shut up Wolffrost I was tired! You'd do the same!"  
"You know me too well Swiftwolf," Wolffrost replied following the she-cat out of their camp. A ginger and brown tom rolled his eyes at the pair sighing.  
"It's too late to deal with you two!" He complained loudly, Just outside the clan.   
"Aw come on Hollythorn, you love us really!" Wolffrost Replied smiling, Swiftwolf cared for this cat as well.   
"Yeah, But In all seriousness were you trying to wake everyone up from four trees?" Swiftwolf asked smirking.   
"Were you trying to annoy everyone to four trees because it's totally working," the tom replied back. The three chuckled childishly.   
"Guys be quiet I can't concentrate with you laughing like that!" the She-Wolf snapped at them. Swiftwolf rolled his eyes.  
"Strippedberry's getting to someone," Hollythorn commented bitterly.  
"It's fine," Wolffrost Replied, "we just need to remind her what it's like to have fun!"   
"Oh," Hollythorn replied, smirk growing wider, "What did you have in mind?"  
"Last one to the boarder's rotten prey!" Wolffrost called both toms raising after her. Swiftwolf easily took over Hollythorn not too far behind. The She-wolf called after them surprised. She bounded after them a little irritated.

Suddenly a black figure of a She-cat caught Cliffpaw's attention. She padded slowly behind Owl and the rest of the patrol. She sighed shaking her head. She had little greyish wings on her back that dropped with her mood. Cliffpaw's ears pricked with curiosity, how interesting. Intrigued Cliffpaw went to walk forward but was stopped by a startled cry.

"Cliffpaw?" They cried surprised, "What are you doing?" Cliffpaw turned round to see the black and wolf, left ear floppy and limp in his leg. His dark feathered wings blended in with the trees around him making his bright blue eyes contrast greatly.

"̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶n̶a̶m̶e̶?̶"̶ ̶ Cliffpaw asked more startled by how his voice sounded that by the wolf before him. The wolf looked away.  
"̶I̶-̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ he murmured.  
"̶W̶e̶l̶l̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ Cliffpaw Replied sitting down in front of the wolf.  
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶!̶"̶ The wolf Replied, panic clear on his face.  
"̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶?̶"̶ Cliffpaw challenged.  
"̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶S̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"̶W̶h̶o̶?̶"̶  
"̶T̶h̶e̶-̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶s̶-̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶i̶c̶a̶t̶e̶d̶.̶ ̶J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶,̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶"̶  
"̶W̶h̶y̶?̶ ̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶s̶i̶b̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶!̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶!̶"̶ ̶  
"̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶e̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶!̶ ̶I̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶m̶i̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶!̶"̶ ̶  
W̶o̶l̶f̶!̶"̶ A voice called from the bushy trees behind them. Wolf whipped his head around at the sound and quickly turned back to Cliffpaw.  
"̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶,̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶!̶"̶ ̶  
The Wolf begged his ears flat across his face.   
"̶O̶k̶a̶y̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶,̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶.̶"̶ The Wolf flinched a little at Cliffpaw's harsh tone but quickly shook off.   
"̶O̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶C̶l̶i̶f̶f̶p̶a̶w̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ ̶ Then turned around calling yes to the yes to the voice as he left.  
"̶O̶w̶l̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶.̶"̶ They Replied voice wary.  
"̶T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶ ̶B̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶O̶w̶l̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶t̶r̶o̶l̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶.̶"̶

Cliffpaw caught a glimpse of Wolf padding in the direction the patrol went, the cat who must be Brightflame at his tail. She was like him, Dark wings and a tattered halo above her head, she was black and white and gazed at the Wolf almost lovingly. Cliffpaw analysed the pair's conversation.   
Owl, Huh? That must be the she-wolf, Cliffpaw concluded as he drifted back to his den. See you later Swift... Wolf...?


	9. Tinypaw makes new friends

Wolf padded around the forest floor, a nervous expression plastered on his face.   
"̶C̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶.̶"̶ Hiddenflames mewed, "̶R̶e̶l̶a̶x̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶.̶"̶   
"̶R̶e̶l̶a̶x̶?̶"̶ Wolf laughed bitterly. "̶A̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶?̶"̶  
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶.̶"̶ Hiddenflames Replied giving him a little nudge. "̶E̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶"̶  
"̶O̶k̶a̶y̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ ̶ Wolf mumbled quietly. Hiddenflames smirked suddenly getting an idea.   
"̶H̶e̶y̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"̶w̶h̶a̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶?̶"̶ He Replied a little wary.   
"̶B̶e̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶t̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶g̶y̶ ̶R̶i̶v̶e̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶r̶u̶d̶e̶r̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"̶O̶h̶,̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶l̶l̶e̶n̶g̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶?̶"̶ Wolf asked lunging for Hiddenflames.   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶!̶"̶ He Replied Racing into the forest. Wolf laughed and began racing after his companion, getting lost in the vast undergrowth.

*****

Tinypaw let out a grunt as she was pinned to the ground by Bouncepaw, gleaming triumphantly above her.   
"Whose the better apprentice now?" He taunted. Tinypaw gave a nervous glance to her mentor, Bramblestorm, who gave her an encouraging smile. Tinypaw turned back to face her brother and kicked out aggressively with her hind legs.  
"Not you!" She yowled sending him sprawling across the hollow. He let out a little cough but stood up quickly shaking the dust from his pelt.

"Well done Tinypaw." Bramblestorm encouraged his eyes shining with pride.  
"Well done to you too Bouncepaw, I have no doubt the two of you will become excellent warriors in no time." Forestblaze, Bouncepaw's mentor, praised. Bramblestorm nodded in agreement. Bouncepaw just padded over to his mentor with a huff.  
"I couldn't beat Bouncepaw though!" He said frustratedly.   
"So? You are both improving immensely and will be great fighters together for your clan. It doesn't matter who beat who." Forestblaze Replied.   
"We should probably head back to camp now the training sessions over," Bramblestorm commented getting back up.   
"Aww," Tinypaw complained, "can't I go for a walk or something?" Bramblestorm thought over it for a minute.   
"Okay," he Replied a little warily, "But be careful and make sure you get back by sunset."   
"Don't worry I will! Thanks, Bramblestorm! See you later Forestblaze, Bouncepaw." A farewell was mewed from Forestblaze and Bramblestorm, a mumbled goodbye from her brother, still not over his defeat. Ha! Tinypaw thought. Serves him right!

Tinypaw headed off into the forest taking in the scents of the forest. Everything was Normal except.... was that a cat scent? Tinypaw sniffed the air again analysing the scent coming to the conclusion whatever it was, smelt a lot like Swiftwolf. After debating this fact for a few minutes, she decided to investigate. Curiosity never hurt anyone right, so what harm would it do her?

It didn't take her long to find the source of the scent, and this time she decided, as Swiftwolfy as the scent smelt, it was not him. There were definitely two cats and from the sounds of it they were wrestling playfully like kits. Tinypaw could hear their shouts from where she stood and she decided that if you combined the two's voices, it would sound like Swiftwolf. Pricking her ears Tinypaw crept forward on her hindquarters, for a moment she was still, and then she pounced. She heard a surprised cry from underneath, startling her a little as well, but she was quick to recover. "I caught you strange intruder!" She told the ginger and white tabby underneath her. Tinypaw's attention was quickly brought to another loud voice behind her. A large wolf lay on the floor, laughing his tail off.   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶g̶y̶ ̶R̶i̶v̶e̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶r̶u̶d̶e̶r̶!̶"̶ He said in between breaths.   
"̶S̶h̶u̶t̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶W̶o̶l̶f̶!̶"̶ The tabby replied pushing Tinypaw off him and getting up.   
"Wow." Tinypaw gasped admiring the purple and black wings sprouting from the toms back.   
"̶W̶h̶a̶t̶?̶"̶ He chuckled tilting his head curiously.  
"You have wings!" Tinypaw Replied totally in awe by them.  
"̶Y̶e̶p̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶b̶u̶d̶d̶y̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶"̶ The tabby said nodding to Wolf. His were noticeably different though. They were little and grey, almost like a bird and he had a dark halo on his head instead of horns like the tom. Both were equally as cool to Tinypaw though.  
"Can you fly?" She asked amazed by the sight before her.   
"̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶.̶"̶  
The tom Replied some sort of plan forming in his head. Tinypaw thought over this for a few moments.

"If you have wings, then aren't you from Starclan?" Tinypaw asked a little confused. The tom burst out laughing.   
"̶K̶i̶d̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶F̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶.̶"̶ ̶  
"What? But you seem so nice!" Tinypaw Replied surprised.   
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶,̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶o̶p̶i̶n̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶i̶d̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶a̶r̶d̶e̶r̶.̶"̶  
"That's not fair!"  
"̶U̶n̶f̶o̶r̶t̶u̶n̶a̶t̶e̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶s̶.̶"̶ The tom Replied a little crestfallen.   
"What about you?" Tinypaw asked Wolf.  
"̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶"̶ He replied.  
"Darkclan? What's that?" Tinypaw asked.   
"̶P̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶i̶e̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶ ̶F̶o̶r̶e̶s̶t̶,̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶e̶i̶t̶h̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶m̶b̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶P̶r̶i̶d̶e̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶"̶  
"Oh..." Tinypaw Replied, "so which one are you?"  
"̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶o̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶ ̶D̶a̶r̶k̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶c̶l̶a̶n̶.̶"̶  
"Cool! So what are you doing here anyway?" The tom snorted.   
"̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶e̶d̶.̶"̶ Wolf rolled his eyes at his companion. "̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶i̶s̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶S̶w̶i̶f̶t̶w̶o̶l̶f̶'̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶T̶r̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶o̶i̶c̶e̶.̶"̶  
"You know Swiftwolf?"  
"̶Y̶e̶a̶h̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶  
"Cool!" Wolf seemed to let out a sigh of relief when she didn't ask how. Wolf looked up at the sky a grim look on his face.  
"̶I̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶.̶"̶ He sighed loudly, standing up.  
"̶G̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶l̶u̶c̶k̶.̶"̶ The tabby snorted.   
"Why?" Tinypaw asked as Wolf muttered a halfhearted thanks.   
"̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶T̶i̶n̶y̶p̶a̶w̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶f̶f̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶"̶ ̶ He sighed.  
"Oh, okay!"   
"̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶u̶d̶d̶y̶,̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶n̶ ̶m̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶?̶"̶ The tabby added.  
"You're Right!" Tinypaw Replied. "See you later."  
"̶B̶y̶e̶.̶.̶.̶.̶"̶ Wolf replied as he faded away.   
"Yeah See you late- wait what?" Tinypaw laughed bounding off to go find Cliffpaw. Tinypaw bet he would love to hear about her new, mysterious friends.

Tinypaw got back to camp in record speed and bounded into camp. Her gaze flickered around her clanmates as she tried to spot her spotted friend. It didn't take long to spot Cliffpaw sat with her siblings sharing some fresh kill. Tinypaw ran over to the pile, picking a sparrow and then she bounded off to her friends.

"Hey!" She said a little out of breath, dropping her sparrow on the ground.   
"Hey, Tinypaw!" Tansypaw mewed biting into her mouse, "how was your walk?"   
"Great thanks!" She Replied taking a bite of some of her own meal. Bouncepaw snickered.  
"Cliffpaw I thought you'd been attacked by foxes." He told her stretching out.  
"No, I didn't!" Cliffpaw yowled defensively. "I just said it was getting late!"   
"Yeah right," Bouncepaw Replied getting up. Cliffpaw sighed as Bouncepaw padded smugly to the apprentices' den.  
"Pay no mind to him." Tinypaw told Cliffpaw, "he's probably still mad I beat him this morning in training!" Cliffpaw chuckled a little at that.   
"I'm gonna go join him. Will you two be okay?" Tansypaw asked cocking her head. Tinypaw nodded before Cliffpaw could answer. Once Tansypaw was out of earshot Tinypaw turned to her den-mate.

"Guess what happened on my walk?" She said excitedly.  
"Did you see a flying hedgehog?"   
"No, but I did see a possibly saying cat!"   
"What do you mean?" Cliffpaw asked sceptically.   
"I met two S- no. I met these two spirits. One said he was from Darkclan, wherever that is, and the other said he was from the Dark Forest." Tinypaw paused for a second. "I think their names were Wolf and Hiddenflames." Cliffpaw's eyes widened as his ears pricked at the name.  
"You saw them?" He asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah? Why? Do you know?"   
"N- not really but trust me Tinypaw, those two reek of trouble, okay?"  
"What? Why? They seem nice." Tinypaw argued.   
"Look, Tinypaw It's complected. But you have to trust me okay? I know that they're trouble, so stay away from them." With that Cliffpaw got up and stalked off to the apprentices' den not looking back. Tinypaw watched him confused. They couldn't be that bad, right? With the thought lingering in her mind she finished the last of her sparrow and then bounded off to go join the other apprentices. Maybe I could find them tomorrow. Or maybe I could go see Fernpaw. Heh, she'd love to hear this one. Tinypaw settled in her nest and let out a yawn, wondering where the night would take her.


End file.
